Jacob's diary
by Kim and Katy
Summary: It is the year 2014 and Renesmee is 6 years old. But she looks fifteen. Jacob unexpectedly tells that she is his imprint. The story is the follow of how Nessie takes it.The main part is whether Jacob can or not control his Sexual Desires.
1. Chapter 1

**September 10, 2014 **

**Dear…What the hell? I guess…Diary? Jeez, that sounds feminine.**

**Being carefree became accustomed to the Cullens, and myself. After the big sha-bang with the Volturi, they've left us alone. **

**Okay?  
We now live in New Hampshire. We moved there seven and a half months after we beat the old sags. I live down the road from the Cullens' mansion, and it's very convenient for me, allowing me to see Nessie everyday. **

**Today is Nessie's sixth birthday. Her aging has slowed a lot, but she looks like a very mature fifteen year old. Over the years, we've grown even closer to each other than we were in the first place. I'm glad, because now that she goes to high school, I can sense guys will be all over her. **

**Edward seems unhappy about her maturing, probably because of me, and is always scowling when he hears my thoughts about Nessie, but he restrains himself half the time. I think it's finally dawning on him; She'll be grown up soon. Whether she chooses me or not, she will be matured, and he will have to let her go.  
I need to go now, Nessie's party is in fifteen minutes. I hope she likes the necklace I made her…**

**-Jacob**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 11, 2014**

**Dear Diary,**

**Nessie's party went fantastic. Alice really went all out for it. It was awesome. I normally don't go to big parties like that, but it was great to see the way Nessie's face lit up, and stayed that way until everyone left. I gave her the necklace with the wooden wolf on it, and still remembered the look on her face.**

**It was different from Bella's, and it was bigger than hers, too. She loved it. It was great to see the grimace on Edward's face when she tackled me. **

**Ah, good times. **

**When the party ended, the pack and I said our goodbyes, our patrol starting in an hour or so. I grudgingly left, blowing Nessie a kiss on my way out, and ran with the guys into the woods. **

**I stripped down like always, and instantly felt the heat shiver through me, and my body heavily shook, and soon landed on all fours. **

**The pack and I ran in comfortable silence, our minds clear of thoughts, besides the occasional thought of our imprints. We split up after about an hour, and ran our part of the border. **

_**Dude, I just smelled a leech. **_**I heard Embry's voice, and we all reported to where he caught the scent.**

**It was an unknown scent, making it a possibility it wasn't a 'vegetarian'. Sam gave Paul and Jared orders to continue patrolling with Collin and Brady, while we would follow the bloodsucker's scent. It was a long trail, that took a ton of turns, and annoyed the hell out of me. **

_**Hey man, where the hell is this guy going?**_** I asked, though Sam didn't answer. **

**When we were about to take a turn left, and the scent ended right there. Confused, we sniffed around for another fifteen minutes, but somehow it just stopped right there. We would've spent longer, but patrol time was already over, and I was hungry. Sam told us we would patrol in the same place tonight, so I went back to where I shed my clothes, and phased back.**

**When I opened the front door of the Cullen's house, it was quiet, little activity going on. Edward was on the couch with Nessie and Bella, the rest of the Cullens were somewhere else I guess. As soon as Nessie saw me, she jumped off the couch, and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, noticing her figure, and heard a quiet growl. **

_**Get outta my head you old fart**____!___**I told him in my head. He rolled his eyes.**

**Thankfully, Nessie had a piano lesson with Edward, so they left the room. I love spending time with Nessie, don't get me wrong, but it's hard to restrain myself at times. I heard another quiet growl, and stifled a laugh. Nessie once had shown me, telepathically, that she thought I was attractive. Of course I hope she chooses me once she matures, but who knows? Maybe some dipstick will make her fall for him. I mean, she is beautiful, smart, and funny. What guy wouldn't want her? **

**I wish that I could be the protective guy, who won't let her talk to anything close to the male species, but I don't want to interfere. I love her too much, I only want her to be happy. And, if she'd be happy with some wimpy little turd, then I guess I'd have to deal with it. **

**There's always the hope that she'll choose me, but that could be my selfish side showing. By the time she's matured, who knows who will try to charm her. The only thing I can do in a situation like this is to love her as much as I can, and hope she returns it. Imprints normally love the other immediately. Although, since when has anything gone normal for me? I just know that it's only going to get more difficult from here. **

**Well, I guess I should stop here. Patrol is in five minutes, and I wanna say bye to Ness. I'll tell you guys if we come across the bloodsucker tonight. **

-Jacob


	3. Chapter 3

**September 12, 2014**

**Dear Diary,**

**Nothing has been out of the ordinary. The Blood Sucker vanished into the thin air.**

**I'm glad to have time to eat and sleep again. I've had a lot of time to spend with Nessie too. I can't believe how much more mature she's gotten. She's very smart, and fun to talk to. I find myself in love with her no matter how much I think through the consequences. I was made to be with her. **

**Yesterday, I went to the grocery store with her, I guess I needed to be with her for a while. I find myself wanting to be around her more and more…every time I see her, I want to spend even more time with her, and my need has grown a lot since then. We were just about to go to the checkout line, when this guy came up to Ness and hugged her. He looked like such a freaking tool. **

**They were talking animatedly about some project and about how much they wanted to get out of school, while I pretended to study the different brands of American cheese. Then he asked her out. The damn kid asked her out. **

"**Hey, what are you doing tonight?" the guy asked. I was fuming already.**

"**Well, I'll have to check. You want to call me?" she asked. I tried to control my shaking, though they completely ignored me. **

"**Yeah, sure." he grinned widely, while Ness pulled a gum wrapper out of her bag, and scribbled her number. After she handed it to him, he glanced at me for the first time, and he shrunk back. He scrambled away and Ness grinned after him. **

"**He is so cute!" she said, not noticing my state of anger. I rammed my cart into the line, and she looked slightly concerned. **

"**What's wrong Jake?" she pestered. I glared at the candy bars in front of me. **

"**Nothing." I spat, and regretted using that tone, but was to angry to apologize. She winced, and paid the checkout lady. **

**When we made it home, I carried all the bags, and she went inside. I followed, and left all the groceries on the counter. **

**By the time I had stomped outside, I saw Edward relaxing in a patio chair. He must of read my thoughts.**

"**I don't want her dating either, you know." he said softly. I nodded. **

"**Tell me about it." I said. Edward hummed in agreement, and we conversed softly about the situation. He told me to let her go, that she needs a normal teenage life…that is until I tell her about her being my imprint. Jeez, that's gonna be hard. **

**Of course Alice, the midget, was thrilled to give Ness a 'makeover'. I was taking deep breaths, controlling myself, and watched some football with Emmett. Me and him have become pretty tight over the last few years. A lot of common interests. **

**By the time Ness was left, looking like a freaking goddess, I was very angry that she would be going to 'dinner' with this punk. **

**The rest of the house had scattered, to go hunting. Then I decided to ignore my conscious, and followed them. **

**He took her to a restaurant outside of town, and I walked in a minute after they did. The hostess asked where I wanted to sit. I shook my head at her, and took a spot in a booth. The hostess shrugged, and let me stay where I was. I'm sure I looked murderous, so she didn't bother. I was glad to see the booth I chose had perfect sight of them, and no possible way she could see me. **

**She laughed a lot, and blushed a lot. She would let her eyes wonder every once in a while, and though she couldn't see me, it seemed like she could feel I was there. I heard her date ask for their check, and I knew it was my cue to leave. I got up, and walked outside. By the time I opened my door, I heard an angry voice yell my name. Oops. I forgot she could see the exit door. Crap. Ness came out of the building with her face flushed, and eyes almost black with anger.**

"**Jacob Black, what the hell are you doing here, at my date?" She exclaimed, flailing her hands through the air.**

"**I was hungry." I lied. She rolled her eyes.**

"**Bullshit!" She yelled. Her date had walked out then, and she looked at him. She whispered something in his ear, probably telling him to go ahead and leave from what I could hear. He looked at me, and nodded to Nessie, mumbling a goodbye, before he bolted to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I almost went to kick this punk's butt for leaving Ness, even if she told him to. I couldn't though because she demanded my attention. **

"**I was checking up on you." I mumbled. She looked at me incredulously. **

"**I am allowed to date!" She shrieked.**

"**That guy was such a tool!" I said. She frowned and kept going on and on about how she had freedom, and that even if I didn't like it, I shouldn't screw it up. I sighed. She was rambling on and on, until I did what I have waited years to do. I kissed her. I couldn't stop myself, and once I kissed her, I didn't want to stop. She had such soft lips, and tasted slightly of pomegranate. I tried to push all my love through the kiss, and when she started responding, I pulled away.**

"**Ness, ever since I saw you, not even a day old, I knew you were made for me…You're my… imprint." I said slowly, wondering if I should regret saying this. Her eyes widened, and her already abnormally fast heartbeat picked up, and started beating faster. Her already flushed face became a deep crimson. I remember her reaction as clear as day.**

"**Wha-what?" She whispered. I looked up at her.**

"**Yes, imprint…Like Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim." Her eyes got even wider, and her brows furrowed. **

"**Why didn't you tell me?" she said, her voice still quiet. I felt guilty.**

"**I…we, wanted to wait until you were ready…I also was afraid of your reaction, you know, that you wouldn't feel the same. I wonder now if I should have waited." I said, looking at her. Her eyes narrowed.**

"**No! I'm glad you told me. I mean, It explains a lot." She said. **

"**Explains what?" I asked, confused. **

"**All the…everything I've felt for you. Love, attraction…I was keeping it to myself, because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. It also explains your jealousy." She said, giggling at the end, a small, embarrassed giggle. Her and I talked for about twenty minutes in my car while sitting in the parking lot, and I explained to her that, I too felt those feelings for her. She understood, but still seemed a bit…shocked. **

**The car ride home was silent, a bit uncomfortable. I dropped her off with a light kiss on her forehead, whispered 'I love you', and drove home, hoping the Cullens wouldn't be back from hunting. I already could imagine Eddie's reaction. I am so dead.**

**I think I hear a car up my drive, so I'm gonna go. **

**I'll tell you what happens…if I live.**

**- Jacob**


	4. Chapter 4

**September 13, 2014**

**Dear Diary,**

**Well, I guess I can say Edward didn't take it the best. I mean, he didn't take it the worst either, thankfully. **

**He might've given me a black eye, and a couple of broken ribs, before Bells made him stop. The last time I saw that glint in his eye, it was an hour or so after I kissed Bella for the first time; around the time before we fought all of those newborns. **

**When he came to my house yesterday, he knocked lightly on the door instead of breaking it down, so I wasn't too terrified of answering, expecting him to take it calmly, and maturely like you would expect a hundred year old mind reading vampire would. That is until he starting beating the living hell out of me. Thankfully, Bella, my savior, came shortly after, pulling him off of me. **

"**Stop!" She shrieked, her inhuman voice rising two octaves, and sounding like music. I easily got up, and wiped the blood from my mouth. She then started reprimanding him like a two year old, telling him violence wasn't the answer. I also can recall the growl that rumbled from him after I thought that. So, I backed away a few steps. **

"**You will never kiss my daughter again!" He spat through his teeth, ignoring Bella's intimidating glare.**

"**She's my imprint! What else can I do?" I yelled back. Bella was practically the one between us, stopping the fight from progressing. **

**I couldn't decide whether to laugh at, or loathe the leech keeping me from my girl. Why must things always suck for me?**

**I was shaking, but I kept it under control, 'cause I didn't need the pack coming over here and starting a commotion once I phased, letting them know I was getting beat up by a leech. I had already felt myself healing after a few seconds, and Edward wasn't struggling too much to get out of Bella's grip. **

"**Why did you tell her, you idiot?" Edward asked, venom lacing his voice, but it was calmer than before.**

"**I couldn't just let her go off with another guy, Ed. She's my imprint. It had to happen sooner or later, anyway." I said, trying to make my voice seem even. Edward rolled his eyes.**

"**I know that she is your imprint" –as he gestured to his head– "but couldn't you wait longer, until she was more mature, emotionally, and mature enough to be kissed?" Edward said, his voice still full of malice. I looked at him in disbelief.**

"**Says the guy who let her go on a date with a punk, who most likely has only one thing on his filthy mind!" I shot back. Edward glared. **

"**It is my responsibility to raise my daughter the right way, which means a normal life. If you live a normal life, you date. Simple as that." **

**I groaned. **

"**How can somebody live a normal life, in a house full of vampires? Especially vampires that sparkle!" I shouted. Edward rolled his eyes.**

"**My daughter, my decisions. I decide what's best for her." He stated patiently. I wasn't so patient. **

"**Well, sorry Eddie. It's too late for that now." I said grinning. Edward growled, and crouched like a freaking lion. I tensed, but Bella slapped him on the back of the head.**

"**Oh, stop Edward. What's done is done." Edward mumbled something too low for even my superhuman hearing to hear, but I'm pretty sure it was him apologizing to Bella. She rolled her eyes when he glared at me again. **

"**We'll discuss this more tomorrow." He said, and stalked out of my house. Bella sighed deeply, and shook her head. After staring at the door for a couple more seconds, she turned to me, giving me an apologetic look before examining my wounds lightly. **

"**I'm glad you told her, truthfully. She's felt…attracted to you lately, and she didn't like it. She thought you would blow her off, considering her age. She didn't understand the feelings she had for you, and it was so hard for me not to tell her. She has felt really insecure these past few months." She whispered. I nodded. **

"**I'm glad too. I'm surprised how well Edward took it. I thought he would kill me for sure." I laughed. Bella grimaced. **

"**I'm sorry I got here late…I didn't even know he left the house until a minute after he did, and then I had to follow his scent here, and…" she trailed off, rolling her eyes. I nodded.**

"**It's fine. I just…I want him to be okay with this…I really want to be accepted. I remember, that a few months after I imprinted on her, you finally accepted it…and I knew Edward sort of accepted it, but he's being all protective dad now, probably not wanting his little girl to grow up, and all. I…I just want to be with her as comfortably as possible, with everyone accepting it." I said, and looked at Bella. She was nodding.**

"**I understand, Jake, I do. I remember how bad I wanted you to accept my relationship with Edward…you were stubborn about that of course. I'll talk to him, and he'll come around. You don't know how proud I am of you, and how amazing it is to know my best friend will always be in my life, even if it is as my son-in-law. Therefore, I will do everything in my power to help you with your relationship with my daughter." She said, her voice sweet and soft. This is why Bella is my best friend. I grinned.**

"**Bells, you're sounding all old on me now." I teased lightly. She slapped my arm, laughing slightly, before wrapping her arms around me softly. I patted her head, and we both said goodbye. She left quietly, and I remember the relief I felt. I was completely healed now, and there was only a slight shadow under my eye, so all I felt was the high from telling Ness, and her returning those feelings. **

**My stomach felt like mushy Angel Soft toilet paper by the time I realized that I am practically in a relationship with Nessie now. I was finally with her. When I started thinking about it, I felt a scarcely familiar feeling boil up in me. Nervousness. **

**This feeling is definitely new, considering the only girl I had ever felt a fraction of this for was Bella, and I never had felt too nervous around her. With Ness, I felt comfortable, but I was nervous now, because I didn't want to mess up. I want to be perfect, the man she deserves. It's easy to see she's way out of my league, and I want to make sure I am the best I can possibly be for her. **

**While I thought through everything thing that happened tonight, my outdated phone rang my text message alert. **

**J, I forgot to tell you something… I love you, too. **

**My heart had hammered in my chest, and I blew my hair out of my eyes, and sighed. **

**She loves me. **

**I really hope that Bella gets Edward to chill out, and maybe I'll be able to have an open relationship with Ness. **

**I'll talk to you later, hopefully this all works out.**

**- Jacob**


	5. Chapter 5

**September 14, 2014**

**Dear Diary,**

**Bells really did come through for me. Well, as much as she could, anyway. Bella is very stubborn, but I've recently learned that so is Edward; on the subject of his daughter. Not that I wouldn't be.**

**I slept easily that night, knowing that everything was almost at peace. Besides Edward hating the fact I imprinted on his daughter, that is. I mean, he can read my damn mind, can he not see that I love her? Or the fact that I would never hurt her. I know it sounds corny, but she completes me. I know that sounds like it would come off of a Hallmark card, but really. That's pretty much the definition of the word imprint for us. Our soul mate. Nessie happens to be mine, and I want Edward to open his freaking eyes and see that.**

**When I went to the Cullens' house today, I didn't run into any of them, but I found Bella outside. She was playing around with this thing that you download books onto. She's such a geek.**

"**Hey, Bells." I said, easily taking a seat on one of their patio chairs.**

"**Hello, Jake. How are you? Did you heal up okay?" She asked, her brow slightly furrowing. I nodded.**

"**Yeah, it's all better. How's…Edward?" I whispered his name, wondering where he was. I wasn't scared of him, but I wanted to ask Bella what happened after he left, without him overhearing. She rolled her eyes.**

"**He's teaching Renesmee some song on the piano." She told me. I breathed a quiet sigh.**

"**What'd he say?" I asked cautiously. She sighed.**

"**Well, of course he's not happy about it, Jake." She said.**

"**Duh, Bella. But…is he…okay with it?" I questioned. She thought for a moment, before nodding slowly.**

"**Yes, I guess you can say that. He doesn't hate you right now. It's been reduced to highly disliking you." She stated.**

"**Like that's new." I muttered. She looked at me with sympathy.**

"**He's going to let you have a relationship with her, but he needs time to adjust. I would advise to take it slow with her." I sighed.**

"**Bells, you really think I wouldn't? She's practically only fifteen. I mean, really?" I asked, appalled.**

"**Don't get mad. I know you wouldn't do that. I was just saying." She shrugged. I grimaced, and leaned back in the chair.**

"**Jake!" I heard a squeal, that sounded like a peal of bells. I glanced up, and saw Ness tackle me. I laughed, and wrapped my arms lightly around her for a second, and watched Edward walk outside stiffly, nodding in my direction. I nodded back, and he sat beside Bella; glaring at the ground. I let Ness move to a chair beside me, trying to make it more comfortable for Edward.**

**Edward, you know by now how much she means to me. I thought. Well, I screamed mentally. Edward winced, but then nodded.**

**Then why are you acting so upset? I thought, not so loudly. He shrugged.**

"**She's almost everything to me." I heard a soft whisper leave his mouth. I frowned, and willed him with my mind to look up.**

"**You don't think I know this?" I asked him. He shrugged, and Bella got up, grabbing Nessie's hand.**

"**Come on sweetheart, let's go." Bella said. Ness tried to protest, but Bella gave her stern a look. Ness stomped after Bella inside, and I turned my attention to Edward.**

"**Edward, I know you can read my thoughts, but I don't think you get it. Nessie is my imprint. That means no matter what, I want her happy, healthy, and loved. I would do anything in my power to keep her safe, and protect her. She is the center of my universe, the only thing that truly matters to me. I love her with all of my being, and I would die for her. She is my one true love, or I guess you could say soul mate." I said, without tripping over one word. Edward stared at me unwavering, and I stared back.**

"**I know, Jacob. But she is my little girl." He whispered. I cleared my throat.**

"**I might not have kids, but I see that it is hard to let your child grow up. I know this is hard for you, but it had to happen sooner or later. Besides, she's not completely grow up. She's still your little girl, and I am positive she always will be." I said, my voice clear, and strong. Edward sighed, and laid his head in his hands.**

"**It's too hard for me too let go." He murmured.**

"**Edward, I'm not asking for you to let go. You never have to let go. Just…loosen your hold a bit, and let her have room to grow." I said. Edward looked at me through bleary eyes.**

"**You're really thinking philosophically today, aren't you?" he asked. I thought for a moment.**

"**No, I'm just saying what needs to be said." I told him. Edward nodded.**

"**I never have actually hated you…I just hated the situations at the time. You're actually a nice acquaintance." He said. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Just say the word friend. And…ditto." I answered. Edward chuckled, and it sounded slightly…relieved?**

"**Yes, Jacob. I feel relieved. I am relieved to have everything put behind us." He said. I smiled.**

"**I'm glad too, Eddie." I replied. He mock-glared at me.**

"**As long as you don't call me 'Eddie'." He said, using finger quotations around the nickname. I laughed, and breathed deeply.**

"**Go on, Jacob. I know you've wanted to see her." Edward said, gesturing to the door. I grinned, and made my way inside the house, and into the kitchen. It was vacant, which didn't surprise me. With the only person who ate was Ness, it was rarely used. Esme knew better than to leave the fridge empty, though, and kept it fully stocked for my use. Esme rocked when it comes to food.**

**I grabbed a Coke, and some chips, and walked into the living room. Ness was in there with Bella, and they were watching some chick flick on the monstrous television that took up almost the whole wall. I sat at the end of the couch, and crunched on some chips, and gulped down some soda. Bella laughed at me, and excused her self, after giving me a knowing, but stern look. I rolled my eyes at her, and as soon as she left the room, Ness flashed over to my side, and cuddled into me.**

"**Mmm, I missed you." She sighed. I smiled, my heart melting more and more as the seconds went by.**

"**I missed you too." I whispered into her hair, smelling her pomegranate fragrance that I knew so well.**

"**Is my dad okay with…us?" She whispered. I grinned.**

"**He actually is." I said. She turned to look at me, and smiled widely, her eyes sparkling. I lightly traced her jaw, and she leaned into me, softly touching my lips. This kiss was less rough, and erratic than our first. It was slow, and passionate, and I was glad that I was the one kissing her, instead of that tool. My skin tingled from wherever she touched, and I felt like I was slowly, melting into the sofa.**

**How in the hell did she get so good at kissing?**

**Pulling back for air, she gave me a wistful look, and kissed my nose.**

"**I love you." She said breathlessly.**

"**I love you too, Renesmee." She blushed, and I felt my heart skip a beat.**

**She caressed my cheek, and slowly turned around, so that she sat comfortably leaning against me.**

**Even now, writing this, my cheek is tingling from her touch, and my heart aches from being apart for the night.**

**That's all for now. **

**-Jacob**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 28, 2014**

**Dear Diary,**

Ness and I have gotten even closer over time, as hard as it is to believe. She's all I think about anymore. I am always yearning for her touch; her kiss. Patrolling is almost unbearable now, considering I'm not with Nessie at that time. I always have felt drawn to her, but it has unbelievably intensified over the course of two weeks. Her cream, silk skin, her big chocolate brown eyes, her plump, pink lips. _Everything_ about her just makes her more lovable to me.

The funny thing though, is that I like her on the inside too. Not her _just_ her looks. I love her intellectually. She's so smart, and witty, I could talk to her for hours, and never get bored.

I might've felt a bit of this for Bella, but I didn't know what love was at the time. I now know how Edward felt about Bella, and I hate that I gave him hell over our competition on who got to be with her. I mean, it was a dumbass move for him to leave that one time, but I can see now that he did it to protect her. Because he _loves_ her. I never loved Bella that way. I love her as a friend of course, but I now know what _true_ love is. True love is never being able to get that person out of your head. Eagerness to see them when you're away. Smiling the whole time you're with them. Knowing that the person loves you, and all of your flaws.

I finally am not the one without a person to love. When Bella chose Edward, not only did it shatter my heart, but it was embarrassing for the pack to know that I didn't have a soul mate. Besides Leah, the rest of them were happy with their lives, apart from me. So, it's refreshing to be happy for once. Edward does scowl half the time, but he's loosened up a lot. Ness has also been hanging out with the other imprints lately. Kim, Emily, and Claire. They talk to her about how to deal with us being away, sometimes in danger. Besides that, Ness loves being my imprint.

"It makes me feel like…you're _mine._ I don't want to claw the eyes out of all the girls who check you out anymore, because you're mine." She admitted softly, when we were sitting next to a pond outside of the Cullens' house. I rolled my eyes.

"Honey, they don't even compete with you." I told her firmly. She blushed.

"I really don't know how you find me pretty. There are such prettier girls than me." She frowned. I gaped at her, appalled at her judgement.

"You mean those girls, with make up caked on their faces, with stiff hair? How in the hell do you think they're more beautiful than you? You must really not see yourself clearly…You're stunning. Hell, I don't see one man who doesn't want to steal you right off the bat." I said, my voice rising slightly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I mean, besides the fact that I never get a pimple, and my skin glows in the sun, I'm not really that special…" She whispered. I gawked at her.

"Do you need glasses, Ness? I mean, really? You are _so_ beautiful." I told her, running the back of my hand down the smooth plane of her face. She leaned into my hand, and hummed lightly.

"Whatever you say, Jake." She murmured. When she looked up at me, I stared at her eyes.

"I love your eyes. Not one girl I've seen has had such beautiful eyes." I told her, my breath softly running over her face.

"Why? They're just plain old brown." She replied. Remind me to schedule her an appointment to the eye doctor's office.

"Other girls' eyes don't shine like yours, nor are they an exact replica of milk chocolate, Nessie." I stated simply.

"Well, I think yours are nicer." She finalized, and I shook my head at her. She's so adorable.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. She leaned on me, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Jakey." She said, nibbling on my earlobe. I felt a rumble in my chest, not from the name she called me of course, but the nibbling on my earlobe part. Who knew that felt so damn good? I sure didn't. My growl caused her to giggle, and I smiled back, placing feather light kisses on the corners of her mouth.

"You're such a good kisser." She mumbled, before pressing her lips against mine, with added pressure. I relished in the soft feeling of her lips, and let us both fall back against the sun-warmed grass.

Ness hummed lightly, and I ran my fingers through her soft, bronze waves, taking in the sweet smell of pomegranate that radiated off of her. Her hands roamed freely on my back, until I pulled away. Her eyebrows furrowed, and a frown formed on her flushed face.

"Di-did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"What? No, of course not. You did everything so_ right._ That's why we had to stop." I explained quickly. She looked thoughtful, and continued to gaze at me confused.

"We can't get carried away. I promised your father I would respect his wishes, and I can't let this get out of hand." I said. Like a light bulb went off in her head, her face changed into a look of understanding.

"Oh! Okay…I see now." She said softly, and I nodded.

"Trust me, I don't think you could do anything even _close_ to wrong." I said, and she blushed. I chuckled, and she blushed deeper.

"Well, you must have been practicing…You're pretty fantastic at it yourself." She said. I grinned.

"I know." I said breezily. She rolled her eyes.

"You are _so_ modest, Jake." Her voice thick with sarcasm. I laughed again, and she joined me, her light laugh like a peal of bells, chiming softly. I fought the urge to kiss her, knowing Edward could be anywhere. Instead, I settled for laying back down on the soft grass, trying to keep my hormones in control.

After a few seconds, Ness scooted beside me, and started rubbing circles in the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes, letting her warm touch evade my thoughts. It felt nice, the familiar electric tingle from her touch running through my arm, but also very relaxing.

"I don't like it when you have to go on patrol with the pack." Ness said, breaking the silence. I opened my eyes, and looked at her.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, I miss you. Every time you leave, I feel so sad. I feel like I need you around all the time for me to feel happy. I'm considering getting a leash for you, so you can never leave." She said, a smile tracing her lips at the last part. I nodded.

"Honey, you should know I feel the same. I guess it's the way imprints are. I feel incomplete without you. But, how else can I protect you, if I don't patrol?" I asked.

"Let the pack patrol without you. Then you can stay with me all the time." She said. I smiled.

"I wish I could, but I like killing vampires too." I said, softly mock-punching her shoulder. She rolled her eyes, and giggled.

"Well, you have to promise to see me whenever you're _not_ patrolling." She said firmly.

"Deal." I said, shaking her hand.

Thankfully, I now have an excuse to see her as much as possible.

Next month is Kim's and Jared's wedding. Finally, that guy proposed to her. He had been practicing that for at least six whole months. He wanted it to be perfect. So perfect that he didn't care what others thought. If you want I can tell in exact detail how it happened. But I don't give a damn what happened that day.

- Jacob


	7. Chapter 7

**August 2, 2014**

**Dear Diary,**

Ness and I have gotten closer these past few days. The whole family is scattered at the moment. Esme and Alice are helping Kim plan her wedding. Carlisle is working doubles, helping in the cancer ward, using chemicals and crap. I think he's working with a group of scientists, trying to experiment on finding a cure. That damn doctor is gonna cure every disease one day.

Edward and Bella spend a lot of time just hanging around wherever, and Rosalie and Emmett went on their millionth honeymoon.

So I guess you can say it's pretty quiet around here. I'm not trying to jinx myself, but I'm going to say that it's almost normal. It's relaxed around here. Of course Alice is on watch, and we still patrol, because we've learned to never let our guard down.

Today I went over to Kim and Jared's house with Ness, and I got fitted for a suit, while Ness got fitted for her dress. She was going to be a bridesmaid, because Kim chose Emily to be the maid of honor. After I already have a couple of suits and tuxedos, but Jared decided to choose white and blue as her theme, so I needed _another_ suit for his stinking wedding.

Ness and I drove my Charger - yes a Charger - there. I gave my rabbit to Seth, because he needed a car, and Edward gave me the shell of a '78 Charger to rebuild. I spent weeks on it, and finished it in record time. I put in a V8 cylinder engine, and painted it bright red. It's pretty damn awesome. I revved the engine the whole ride there, making Ness delightfully giggle, which made me keep doing it. Her peals of laughter softened when we walked up the small path to Kim's ranch house.

Kim opened the door with a huge smile plastered on her face, she was flushed with _happiness_. The small smile on my face widened and she ushered Ness and I inside her warm house. The guys were getting their white suits tailored, and all the girls ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes and took my shoes off before I entered the open living room.

"Hey guys," I said, patting Jared on the shoulder. Seth grinned, but then grimaced at Alice, who was prodding around on his jacket. Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul were the groomsmen, aside from me, and Seth was clearly the best man. So Alice worked away like a little midget fairy on hyper speed. I sat on the couch next to Paul, he already had his suit done, and I was going to be the last one getting mine done. Quil and Embry were eating, so it was pretty quiet.

Jared and I made small talk until Seth's suit was done, and I left to go slip on my suit. It fit fine in my opinion, but Alice insists that it should fit like a glove. I quickly buttoned up the shirt, and draped the bright white jacket over my arm while making it to the living room.

Alice had me stand on a wooden circle thing, and stuck different colored pins in my suit, and poked me only once, when I moved. I got a slap on the back of the head and she scolded me, telling me not to move or she would drain all the disgusting blood out of my veins, or something like that. I just rolled my eyes at her, and she giggled, before putting the last pin in.

"Okay! Now, go take it off, but be careful not to misplace any of the pins!" She said, her voice tinkling as I walked in the bathroom to take off my now tight fitting suit.

Once I took it off, I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Ness waiting for me.

"Hey there, handsome," she said, pulling me into a chaste kiss. I grinned at her.

"Does the dress fit?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's the prettiest color blue. I love it," she said, and I smiled.

"It's the same color of the tie I have to wear. It is a pretty blue," I told her, and we walked in the kitchen. Kim was sitting at the table with everyone else, eating something.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out. We'll be over tomorrow and go over all the other stuff," I said, and everyone said bye.

Kim got up and hugged me, whispering _thanks_ in my ear. I shrugged them off, kissing her on the cheek, and grabbing Ness's hand.

She followed me out the door and into the snow, and out to my car. We both got in, and I turned the heat on high, for the sake of Nessie.

Of course, that only made her sweet pomegranate scent circle around me, making my senses dull a fraction.

"Well, the indoor pool is finally finished," Renesmee said. I clenched the steering wheel. I've seen Ness in a bathing suit, and the mental image is enough to make me drive off the road.

"Really?" I asked tightly.

"Yeah, mom said that she'd let me put bubbles in the Jacuzzi, to make it look cool," she answered excitedly, and my eyelids drooped. Ness in a bathing suit, wet, _with bubbles?_

I took a deep breath, and forced a smile.

"That's cool," I said, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Yeah, and Victoria's Secret had a sale on bathing suits, so mom let me buy, like twenty." By that time I was close to breaking the steering wheel. I pulled the car over so quickly that the tires squealed.

"What are you-" I leaped over the center console, and crushed my mouth against Ness's soft lips, and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. All the blood was rushing from my head and into the lower regions of my body, and I was using all I had to keep a feral growl from slipping out. Our tongues danced, and Nessie moaned, the vibrations making me lightheaded. I pulled her up, to where she was sitting in my lap in the passenger's seat, and she was straddling me _perfectly_. I felt hot and cold, shivering from the warmth, before tangling my hands in her silky hair, pressing her mouth to mine with more force, and in the process I let out a small growl. Ness moaned louder, and put her hands under my shirt, caressing my stomach. Our lips were molded together, growls shaking from me uncontrollably, and Ness was breathing hot into my mouth. Her scent was everywhere, taunting and teasing me. Too soon, she pulled away.

"Jake," she breathed, looking at me with her pupils dilated.

"If you were thinking straight, you would stop this from going too far. But, you aren't, so I have to, unfortunately. I want this more than you, but you wouldn't want this to happen in the back of your car," she said, frowning.

I blinked a few times, and took two deep breaths.

"Well, there's no way in hell you can want this more than me, but you're right," I concluded, with a nod while trying to gather my thoughts.

"That was pretty hot though," she said giggling. I laughed.

"I agree," I told her, kissing her forehead. The heat was still on full blast, so I turned it down, feeling that it was uncomfortably hot. I climbed back into the driver's seat, and shifted the gear from park, and started driving back down the slippery streets. Ness hummed with the song on the radio, and it didn't seem any different from the way it was ten minutes ago.

This was going to be harder than I thought, keeping from completely blowing the plan I have away.

I kept mentally bullying myself the whole ride back, and only stopped when I walked her inside with a small kiss. She hugged me tightly, and went inside before I drove back to my house.

I took a cold shower, hoping to clear my thoughts, and now I'm here, at my desk, writing in my _diary. _I can say that things with me and Ness are just going to get harder, considering the thick sexual tension that constantly bugs both of us. But, my conscious will hopefully make me smart enough to make sure it happens the right way…not in my car.

Did I tell that Rachel has come over. After Paul imprinted on Rachel, they have been going back and forth. For some months Paul will move to Rachel's house and next few months Rachel would move over top our house. All I want is Paul to get married to Rachel so that they just get the hell outta here.

Well, I'm really hungry, so I think I'm going to go make me some steak. Or I could just got to Cullen's place. Esme's fridge is always full of food.

- Jacob


End file.
